


Help, I Need Somebody

by vkdemon



Category: Glee
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Rape Culture, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkdemon/pseuds/vkdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory is outed as FTM and attacked in the hall, people help him both expected and unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help, I Need Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> A response to a prompt in the [1s Trans!glee meme](http://glee-genderplay.livejournal.com/38700.html) over at [](http://glee-genderplay.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://glee-genderplay.livejournal.com/)**glee_genderplay**

"Hey sweetheart." A sickeningly sweet voice slid over the Irish teen's spine. He knew that tone. "You seem a little confused."

Rory suddenly found a broad set of shoulders blocking his path toward the glee room. The malicious sugar continued. "See what I've got here?" The mulleted jock grabbed his own crotch. "This is a cock. And this," the hand reached forward to grab at the crotch of Rory's pants. The hand was suddenly on him and what he lacked. "This isn't. Why don't you go buy yourself a dress and some make-up and I'll take pity on you and show you what a real man wants so you don't get all confused again."

"What the hey all are you doing Nelson?" The voice came from another jock, one Rory didn't know. He was black, broad and no one Rory would expect to care.

"Teaching a girl a lesson about her place, Azimio. Fuck off."

"A girl...? Dude, that looks like a dude." Azimio's eyes looked over Rory's short hair, his t-shirt and jeans. "And your hand is on his crotch... You ain't going gay are you?"

"What! Fuck no!" Nelson's hand jolted back from its place on Rory's body. "You don't get it! That's not a dude."

"Whatever man. Even if he's a chic you shouldn't be disrespectin' her by grabbing at her coochie. Come on man. It's Nacho day and I will beat your face in if they're gone because of your little sexuality crisis." As the mullet turned away the black boy gave Rory a once over and somehow it didn't feel malicious. When the Irish boy could not move a shooing motion from Azimio got him running.

~~

Rory wasn't sure when he started to cry. It was some time between the jocks leaving and sitting down in the glee room. He didn't realize it was happening until a Kleenex was waved before his face.

"I can't say I'm surprised by their insensitivity. The hockey team has never been a good example for the caliber of LBGT tolerance in this school. The glee club however has quite a few of those letters accepted and welcomed. We accept you too."

"Thank ye Rachel. I don't rightly know how they found out. I moved from Ireland. I don' even have pictures from b'fore." Rory swiped his eyes.

"Did you lose your passport recently?"

"I just had to apply fer a replacement. Ye don' think?"

"Jacob Israel, that horrible slime of a man, just ran a post with your secret. He also put up an image of your passport."

"It's not changed yet. I'm not legally allowed to until I get home."

"I'm so sorry Rory."

~~~

"I don't like gender confusion." The tower of spit and vinegar that was Coach Sylvester stopped him in the halls. "I don't like long haired she-male hippies and I don't like flat top rapper girls. I don't like skirts on men. I don't know if you understand that, seeing as you're from Russia or some other insignificant communist country."

Shit. Rory knew this would happen. Some adult would get involved and try to 'counsel' him away from dressing like himself. They would say tons of meaningless things about being too young to make life-changing decisions. He opened his mouth, sorely tempted to tell her to sod off, if only she wasn't the most terrifying woman he'd ever met.

"Which is why I'm telling you hear and now - I don't want to see you in my girl's locker room. I don't want your strangely seductive accent anywhere near my highly hormonal squad. They are starting their synchronized ovulation cycle and I have no need for your potent masculinity inciting a sex riot. Got it, Lucky?"

"Yes, Coach."

~~~

"So do you have a dick?" Puck sat backward in the chair of the choir room before glee club.

"I don' feel the need ta explain anythin' to you."

"Come on. I'm curious. I mean, how you going to do a chick without one?"

"No. I don't. I'm too young to do the surgery and I'm... I'm still on the fence about going under the knife." Rory looked down, waiting for Puck come back with something.

"Whelp, I just won a chili-dog from Finn. And hey I get that. I had to get my appendix out when I was 8 and going to the doctor still scared the hell out of me." Puck rambled a bit before slapping Rory's thigh, triumphantly. "I know!"

"I don' think I like that sound."

"Dude, we should go to a sex store and get you a dick! I just turned 18. We can gather up a fund from glee club and I'll get you a strap-on! Dude, then you can have the biggest one in club. Awesome right?"

Rory stared both horrified and amused as Puck dragged him by the arm to start telling everyone about the plan. Somewhere between Kurt's shocked sputtering and Santana's offer to let him try on hers for 'sizing' he was laughing and happy. With friends like these how could he ever ask for better?


End file.
